The Rainbow Factory Wars: Cupcakes versus Rainbows
by BryannaB709
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are at war. It's Cupcakes vs. Rainbows, and all of Equestria might be destroyed if they aren't stopped. Heavily based off of "Rainbow Factory" and "Cupcakes", so Rated T for light language and lots of violence.


_A/N:_ Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are at war. It's Cupcakes vs. Rainbows, and all of Equestria might be destroyed if they aren't stopped. Heavily based off of "Rainbow Factory" and "Cupcakes", so Rated T for light language and lots of violence.

Guest ponies include: Cheese Sandwich, BronyDanceParty, and WoodenToaster.

Pairings: Raindow Dash/BronyDanceParty and Pinkie Pie/Cheese Sandwich.

 _Disclaimer:_ NOT TO BE TAKEN TOO SERIOUSLY. I own nothing.

 **The Rainbow Factory Wars:**

 _ **Cupcakes versus Rainbows**_

BronyDanceParty looked over the barren land from his balcony, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of ash and ruin as the soft wind hit his blue face and yellow mane.

But something felt slightly wrong as he looked out over his domain.

He opened his eyes, and projected his thoughts over the land. _"Rainbow Dash? Where are you? Can you hear me?"_

He waited in an agonizing silence before her thoughts screamed out to him. _"Brony! Help me, help me, please!"_

* * *

Far away in Canterlot, Rainbow Dash was strapped to a thick steel table, with a rotating blade cutting into her torso.

Pinkie Pie was standing over her; wearing a devilish, psychotic smile, and relishing in the thick blood spattering all over her face and body.

Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth, and projected her thoughts to Brony. "Brony, please, please, help me, this crazy earth-pony is trying to kill me!"

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie let out a huge, creepily cheerful laugh as the blade cut deeper and deeper into the straining Pegasus.

Cheese Sandwich silently trotted to stand next to his darling little filly, and said, "Are you having a nice time?"

Pinkie turned to her best friend, and said cheerfully, "Oh, Cheese Sandwich, I'm having the best time ever! I just love making cupcakes with you!"

She wrapped her hooves around his neck, pulling him into a giant hug.

Cheese Sandwich smiled, and hugged her back awkwardly, planting a small kiss on her blood-spattered cheek.

Pinkie Pie felt the kiss, and blushed a bright red underneath all of the blood on her body.

But Rainbow Dash's screams broke through their moment, and Pinkie Pie turned to the table with a demented smile on her face.

She said, "Quiet, can't you see me and my Cheesie are trying to talk?"

She silently trotted to the side of the table, and said in a low dangerous voice, "But we have to make our cupcakes, and that means you have to go!"

She suddenly jumped on top of the table, and ripped out Rainbow Dash's innards with her teeth.

She let out a crazy laugh, and trotted over to another table, and spit out the bloody remains of Rainbow Dash's organs.

* * *

Back in the shadowy recesses of Cloudsdale, BronyDanceParty let out a scream of rage.

He yelled into the dark factory behind him, "Damn earth-ponies! I will make them pay for the pain they have caused my Rainbow Dash!"

The pale, goggled slaves down below the balcony, operating the heavy machinery, looked up at their master, and prepared to obey any order he gave them blindly.

BronyDanceParty yelled down to his slaves, "Pegasuses, we must unite against the savage earth-ponies for their crimes against Cloudsdale and Pegasus-kind!"

He glared down at them, and yelled, "The Rainbow Factory has declared war against the earth-ponies! We will rid Equestria of their savage methods!"

The slaves just nodded, and mindlessly started suiting themselves up for some great war.

* * *

After Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were finished making their cupcakes with her innards, they had dumped Rainbow Dash in the back to die.

She shakily stood herself up, and looked at the shaky stitching Pinkie had done to close the gaping wound the razor blade had left in her torso.

A think coating of blood still covered her entire body after the "procedure", and she could barely stand up.

She spread her wings, and found that her wings were miraculously unharmed.

She gave them an experimental flap, and she smiled as she was lifted off the ground a small bit.

She started to fly back to Cloudsdale, and back towards the Rainbow Factory and her Brony.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew shakily through the window to the Rainbow Factory, and collapsed as soon as she touched down.

BronyDanceParty saw her, and ran to her.

He nudged his head under her neck, and held her up gently, saying, "Rainbow Dash? Can you hear me? How many hooves am I holding up?"

Rainbow Dash said clearly, "None, Brony, I can stand up... *I think*..."

She shakily straightened her legs, and stood for five seconds by herself until she collapsed again.

BronyDanceParty said in an angry, determined voice, "I swear, I'll find whoever did this to you, and destroy them slowly-"

Rainbow Dash said, "I know. Her name's Pinkie Pie, and her lacky's name is Cheese Sandwich."

Brony said, "The Rainbow Factory is going to destroy those two, I swear."

Rainbow Dash placed her hoof under his chin, and said, "I know. We'll make that entire race pay."

Brony leaned his head back, and let out a loud cackle that rang through the rest of the factory and echoed through the chamber where the goggled slaves were destroying caricatures of Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich to the orchestrated tune made by the pounding machinery.

* * *

 _A/N:_ NOT FINISHED! Please don't judge what goes on in my weird mind.


End file.
